What if?
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: What if Oz had dodged Gil's bullet? *Manga Spoilers* Might be a Two-Shot, you decide!
1. Internal Conflicts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Pandora Hearts. All credit goes to their rightful owners, ect, ect. .

*****Raises Fist*** **I swear to god, Jun! You'll be the death of me! ;-;

* * *

"Oz! Are you all right?" Gil asked, as he ran in front of his master.  
Oz didn't respond at first, no; instead he just sat there, staring at his hands.  
Concerned by the lack of response he received, Gil turned to look at the boy.  
His eyes widened at the picture; his master trembling and on his knees, his unruly hair covering his emerald eyes that were most likely moist and overflowing with unshed tears. What startled him the most was his change of attire. He was now wearing an outfit similar to that of B-Rabbit.  
"G-Gil…" Oz choked out, "I'm s-sorry. I -"  
He was cut off by the sound of Leo's -Glen's- voice, "Gilbert. Shoot him."  
Without further ado, Gil pulled his pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Oz.  
His body was moving without his consent.

_I can't hurt Oz! _He thought.  
What could he do?  
Oz, himself, was having an internal conflict at that very moment as well.

_Should I move? No… Gilbert probably wants revenge for the Tragedy of Sabrie. …Doesn't he? __**Let go of yourself.**__ N-No! __**Just let me take control. **__Jack! No! This - __**This isn't yours. Nothing is yours. You're my chain. You listen to me!**_

As Gil pulled the trigger, Oz jumped up out of the way; the bullet nearly grazing his left arm.

Gil, who had regained control of his body once the gun had been fired, stumbled backwards, relieved that Oz had moved in time.  
"Gilbert? Don't you hate him? He's the cause of the Tragedy of Sabrie. Do you not want to have your revenge?" Questioned Leo/Glen.  
Gil shook his head frantically, "N-No. It wasn't his fault. Jack forced him too! And plus… I pledged to always be loyal… He's my master." Gil was almost to the point of shattering - being broken beyond repair.

_**Your servant tried to kill you! He deserves to be punished!**__ No… He stopped himself. His master - __**That's right. His master. He's not yours. He doesn't have to listen to you. His pledge means nothing! **__That's not true… __**Listen to yourself - spouting nonsense. No wonder your father never - **__Go away Jack! I reject you! I don't want you! I don't need you! Just go away!__** Tsk, tsk. That's no way to treat your contractor. But that's alright, I'll just leave you to deal with Glen. I'm sure he's not too pleased right now. **__No…_

Coming back to his senses, Oz saw that both Glen and Gil were staring at him.  
Gil's eyes were wide with shock, due to seeing that Oz's eyes were now a deep crimson color.  
Glen had a smirk plastered onto his face.  
"G-Glen," he spoke, "Do what you will with me, but know this. Jack has fled and he has no intentions of returning at the moment."  
Glen's smirk turned into a frown, "Aw, Jack doesn't want to come out and play? That's too bad, but he wasn't the only one I wanted to play with. You see now, Oz-Kun, you played an important role in all of this." He pulled his sword out of it's sheath, "If it weren't for you showing Jack Lacie's memories, he wouldn't have gone insane! I would have still had my best friend!" Glen then charged at him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh noes! Glen wants revenge! I uh, honestly don't know if this one-shot is worth becoming an actual story. I'll let you people decide. Ah, it's almost September - and that means school! I'm going to be a freshman this year and I'm scared to death. So, er... I will be updating my stories less frequently. I still have to finish editing my other story before I can add more chapters to that... Ugh! D: Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger. **"U MAD BRO?"**


	2. Simply Oz

**I'm scared.**

Oz quickly sidestepped, successfully avoiding Glen's attack.

"Is that the only reason you want me dead?" Oz asked, a serious, yet amused expression gracing his face. Glen's frown deepened and he once again charged at Oz as he began, "No…" As his weapon was about to make contact with the blonde, Oz summoned his scythe and parried, pushing Glen back a few paces. Glen continued, "I want to turn back time; to kill Lacie myself and make sure you and that girl -Alice- were never brought into existence! The Abyss would cease to exist and billions of people would still be alive!"

Oz simply nodded, "You wouldn't have met Jack - he would have perished on the streets." Glen grinned insanely, "Yes! He wouldn't have gone insane! I wouldn't be hurting! No more tragic endings!" Oz parried another series of blows from the raven-haired man and gritted his teeth. "You are a fool, Glen Baskerville. Are you to say that you would feel no remorse for putting an end to your sister? You may not now, considering the state of mind you are in, but the Glen back then certainly would have. Now tell me; how do you plan on going back in time?"

"The state of mind I am in now?" Glen asked - almost growled, as he glared daggers at the small blonde. "Pah! I'm in the same state as you, B-Rabbit!" Oz scoffed and swung his scythe, knocking Glen's sword out of his hand and sending him sprawled out onto the grass near Gil. "Same state of mind as me? Preposterous. I am afraid you are mistaken; your state cannot even compare to mine, let alone be it. And for your information, my name is Oz, not B-Rabbit."

Glen tried reaching for his sword, but stopped dead in his tracks as Oz's scythe came down, missing his head by mere inches. "You are not Oz Vess-" He began before he was rudely interrupted by Oz. "That I am not. Oz Vessalius does not exist. I am simply Oz - nothing more."

"O-Oz?" Gil croaked. Oz quickly turned his attention to the man who -used to?- be his servant, and his eyes immediately softened.

**I don't want this.**

But just as they had, they hardened again and his body stiffened. Alice was undeniably upset and it _hurt._

**Let me out, Oz! I don't want to be in here! Oz!**

"N-no, Alice. It's not safe. You could get hurt," he whispered quietly. "Who are you talking to?!" Screeched Glen. Oz ignored him, and while Alice was silent, took a moment to examine his surroundings. The chains he has released earlier were beginning to destroy the only thing separating this world from the Abyss.

"Jack, you've certainly made a mess, haven't you?" Oz asked, almost inaudibly. With a swift motion, he hoisted his scythe up into the air and slashed at the chains, severing them. As he did so, however, he fell to his knees with wide eyes. Jack was back, and this time he was terribly upset.

**I DON'T WANT THIS! **

**YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO-**

_Actually I do, Jack. You were using my powers. MY POWERS. You are not aloud to use them any longer._

"Oz? Oz!" Gil shouted as he shook the smaller boy. Something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. He had a feeling it was Jack though. "Alice/Alyss should have never trusted you. She shouldn't have given me to you - to help you with your plans," Oz mumbled, though it wasn't to Gil.

Immediately, Gil understood. He and Jack were conversing - and not the good kind. If only there was something he could do… Just then, Oz's mumbles turned into shouts, "This is no longer your body, Jack! I am no longer yours to command! I reject you Jack - I reject you!" In the background, Glen was laughing.

"You're the fool here, simply Oz! You cannot reject your contractor!"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Ehehe... I finally posted another chapter. I might write another one, but it'll be awhile. I'm working on another story of mine. So tell me what you think?


End file.
